The Founder's Heirs
by siruisgrl76
Summary: The heirs have come.
1. The wierd poem

**A/N: **This was written after the 5th book, but im still in denial. Sirius did not DIE!(although he is dead in the fic.) It makes me angry that she can just kill off any character she wants. pouts Well, anyway, I've always been obsessed with this whole Four Founders thing after I read this one story, which was never finished by the way, so im going to finish itï It's not really based on her story, its just the whole Four Founders thing again. Oh, and I was thinking of writing 1 about when Harry receives something, and then goes back in time, so... yeah. Yes? No? By the way, I hate typing, so the chapters will be short, but I'll try to have a new chapter out every once in a while, or every other day maybe (Due to soccer, this may be longer then every other day, soo...)

Have fun reading!

Britt

**Disclaimer: **Unless, everyone in the world sends me a dollar, then I will never own any of these characters, ideas, (although, the plot is mineï) etc, they all belong to the goddess, until she decides to kill off another beloved character..., J.K. Rowling owns it all. So, without further ado....

Whoever cracks the code first (4833537833-not sure if that's how u spell it, but ull understand hint-use a phone;)-, gets to be in Hufflepuff, and have a very distinct role in the future;)winkWink IF NO ONE FIGURES IT OUT by next chapter, im gona have to switch Luna Lovegood into Hufflepuff, that our bring Cedric back from the dead.......

_The heirs have come._

_They have come to save us from Slytherians first heir._

_Gryffindor to wave his mighty sword of bravery, _

_Ravenclaw to hold her bow of knowledge,_

_Hufflepuff to stand the staff of peace,_

_Slytherian to carry the daggers of pain,_

_Though more are needed then these powerful four:_

_One to bear the ring,_

_And one to keep them all together,_

_They will be the savors of our world,_

_The savors from Slytherians first heir._


	2. Platform 9 34

**A/N:**R&R!

_TWEET!_

Blasted the whistle of the train at platform 9 ¾ .

"Bye mom!" screamed the youngest Weasley daughter after giving her mother a kiss.

"Hurry up Ginny or you'll miss the train!" Cried her brother, Ron, whose head was sticking out of one of the compartment windows.

"Oh shut up, I'm coming." Replied Ginny as she scrambled to grab her trunk and robes from the trolley and hoist them onto the train. Going into Ron's compartment.

"Oh hello Ginny!" Said Harry Potter pleasantly to her while helping her put up her trunk.

"Hey Harry." Replied Ginny, who had recently gotten over being to afraid to talk to him. "So what did you do this summer?"

"Sat in my room. I don't think my Uncle has gotten over the whole Tongue-Ton-Toffee thing yet." Harry said, while starting to tick off things." And he put the bars back up on my windows, he hasn't let me eat more then about half a piece of bread, and he still wont let my take out my books to do my homework. Um.... I think that's about all. So, how was your summer?"

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron just starred at him in disbelief.

"They what?" Asked Ron, who's look of disbelief turned into one of hatred.

"OH! I'm so sorry Harry! If we would have known, we won't have even listened to Dumbledor, and would have brought you straight back to our house!" Said Giiny, who too had the look of anger and regret written on her face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry mate. Why didn't you owl me and tell me?"

"Because you would have went all ballistic on me, and would have demanded that I come to your house."

"So?!"

"I don't want you getting hurt!" Cried Harry. "Haven't you realized everyone I care about either dies, or gets seriously injured? If Voldemort knew, and believe me, he would, that I was at your house, he would come, and not only try to kill me, but kill the rest of you too!"

The rest looked at him, affronted at his little out burst.

"Harry," Said Hermione, "You know it's not your fault that Sirius died, right?"

"If I wouldn't have been such a foul to believe that stupid vision," Harry said as tears gently flowed down his cheeks, "If I only had been working on my Occlumency, then he wouldn't have died! He'd still be alive, and we could finally prove that he was innocent. But we can't now, because he's DEAD!"

"Oh Harry!" Cried Hermione, as she sat down to comfort him.


	3. The Sorting Hat's very wierd song,lol

I DECIDED TO KINDA have it laced after the 5th book, it all worked well that way.

**A/N:** All right, I had a.. ugh thing where a Potter, Marry came to Hogwarts, but I

decided against it. I didn't want to stray to far from the books. I was only going to put her

into Hufflepuff anyway, just b/c I need her therewinkwink

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, once off the train, a

little later then the rest of the students had been.

"Humph," Stated Harry as he looked up at the first years, who were nervously looking

around. "I hope we get a lot more of them then we did last year."

"Harry," Ginny said as she looked into Harry's bright green eyes, "It's going to be ok."

But before Harry could reply, the sorting house burst into song.

(Due to the fact that I don't have the mental capacity to make up a good song, in

advanced –I'm sorry, and for rend, it rhymed, but, it means: the rest)

_Many ,many years ago, _

_There came four founders,_

_Who, I'm sure most of you know,_

_Great Godric Gryffindor,_

_Who was the bravest of the lot,_

_Came about, a very particular thought._

"_What if we make a school,_

_to which the people of magic attend,_

_Well, search far and wide,_

_For those above the rend."_

_For Slytherian,_

_Those cunning,_

_and powerful go,_

_To Ravenclaw, _

_Those who love to learn, _

_And those who, a lot they know._

_To Gryffindor:_

_Those fierce_

_and brave._

_To Hufflepuff:_

_The loyal ones,_

_And the rest who could behave. _

_The founders shared the castle._

_Until Slytherin, decided they needed to be more select,_

_Of the children far and wide,_

_So he left the school,_

_And most presume he died._

_Still he left behind a heir,_

_Who would one day do his work,_

_The rest decided,_

_That it was only fair,_

_That they to, leave behind the legacy,_

_Of which they once belonged,_

_So that Slytherians heir,_

_Could do no harm._

_If you believe that I sorted you wrong,_

_Then as far as I can tell,_

_You can go to he..._

But before the hat could finish, a bewildered Mcgangal slapped her hand over it's mouth.

"Alright then, to the sorting."

"Astrofer, Gailian"

A brown haired boy swayed up to that hat and out it on his head.

"Slytherin"

"Oh great," said Ron," Another one. All we need is more of them." With this, Hermione

rolled her eyes.

"Beforum, Amy"

"Hufflepuff"

She ran off to join her table who were applauding vigorously for her.

Harry then started to stare off in space when he heard

"Mornit, Nera" Be called.

The whole Hall seamed to instantly become quite. Even the teachers leaned over in

curiosity.

She had a very strong vibe coming from her. "Almost like a magnet" Harry thought.

Dumbledor looked intently at Nera. 'Why does she look so familiar?' He thought. No it couldn't be!

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!! Lol! Later!


	4. Dumbledorr and the voice inside,lol

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliff hanger! Had to go:) back though!

**D:** No own, no money being made, no worries, no law suits ;)

'Could it be?' Dumbledor thought as he look at her. 'No. I couldn't'

'_Did you not just hear what the Sorting Hat said?_' Came a very imprudent voice in his

head. _'The heirs have finally come to Hogwarts!'_

'But. It just can't be!'

While Dumbledor was debating with the little voice inside his head, a voice came into

Neta's.

_Ah! _Said the sorting hat. _You are a very lucky girl indeed Neta Now, where to put you? _

_You have a very fine mind, loyalty is strong here, you seem to have a lot of courage too _

_My, this will be difficult! But! What is this? OH! I know what this is! Some say it's _

_nothing, but in this case, blood is everything. Remember this Neta, for blood is _

_everything._

But Neta really didn't care, as long as the hat didn't think she wasn't worthy of being

taught magic and sent home on the train the next day.

"Hufflepuff!" Cried the sorting hat at last.

Relief flooded through Neta's veins! 'So, I am magic after all! Thought Neta happily as

she went to go sit with her other Hufflepuffs.

puts on big announcer voice Mean while, in some one else's mind

'_HA!I told you so," said the not so little voice inside his head._

'_But it cant be!' replied Dumbledor._

'_Did you not just hear what the hat had to say, or am I hearing things again?'_

At this, Dumbledorr said a hurried apology to the other professors, and said a hasty good

-bye to everyone else, and literally ran out of the hall and into his office.

"I wonder what that was about." Said Harry as he watch the professor run out of the Hall,

followed closely by everyone else's sniggers.

"Harry!" Said Hermione. "Look!" Hermione pointed her finger at the table, and Harry followed it. There, sat all the teachers looking amused, but worried.

"I wonder what's going on!"

"Pretty clear isn't it?" Ask Fred as he sat down next to Hermione and gave her a peck on

the cheek.

"Hey love." Was what Hermione said to him after kissing him back. She turned back to

Harry and Ron who meant her with blank, and irritated stares. "What?" She asked

looking at them.

"So.... When'd you two start going out?" Harry asked intently. As he looked

questioningly at the both of them. Hermione turn a deep shade of red. "Well, I meant to

tell you." But she was cut of by a very unembarrassed Fred who said, "Two months."

"Two months and you never told us?" Asked Ron.

"Yep, we started dating in the summer." Said Fred.

"We figured you wouldn't care after you heard Harry and Ginny were going out."

"THEY'RE WHAT??!" Screamed a very angry, but very happy Ron.

"Gosh Ron, Ginny's a grown woman she can take care of herself." Replied a still very

embarrassed Hermione.

"Fred"

"Yes Ron."

"Why are you here?"

"What?"

"What did you come back to school?"

"OH! Well, no matter how well George and me were doing on the shop, and we were

doing VERY well, Mom didn't like the fact that we didn't have our "diplomas" so, we

came back to get them."

"Oh. Oh ok."

"Well, anyway what was so clear Fred?" Asked Harry, trying to stop Ron from asking

anymore questions.

"What the sorting hat said of course!" Replied Fred.

With this, he was yet again, meant with blank stares.

"Did none of you listen? It said that all of the Founder's heirs have finally all assembled

at Hogwarts."

"I bet Harry is the Gryffindor heir!" Said Collin Creevy. "He pulled the sword from the

Sorting Hat!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Said Harry, rolling his eyes at the same time.

Back in Dumbledorr's office.

"Where is it?" Asked a very disgruntled Dumbledorr. "It has to be here somewhere."

"Ahh! Here it is!" He said as he pulled a very old and very dusty book from a stack of

books on his shelf. "The Founder's Four" It read.

"Now, just to find that prophecy!"


	5. a little over proective

-------NOTE!: the lines weren't working were I changed scenes, srry, don't know why, so im trying to use something else, BEAR WITH ME!

A/N: Back! Srry it's taking me so long! Im in the middle of like, 30 different Fan fiction story's, and there TAKING OVER!

4U!: ATTENTION TO ALL REALLY GOOD WRITERS! I have millions of plts inside my very large head, my writing skills have........ needs of improvement, and im not a very big fan of typing, so im making a few stories with only the main plots in my head, im going to add them to my story list, they will be named #PLOT 4 U, u may use my plots, and in the endings, beginnings, what ever, but I would like some credit please, and, PLEASE send them to me finished! I really would enjoy reading them:)

To the story-----

"Now, just to find that prophecy!"

After what seemed like hours, and it was due to the fact that it was a 1,765 page book he had to look through page by page to find the prophecy, which it self, happened to be the very last page. And it read,

_The heirs have come._

_They have come to save us from Slytherians first heir._

_Gryffindor to wave his mighty sword of bravery, _

_Ravenclaw to hold her bow of knowledge,_

_Hufflepuff to stand the staff of peace,_

_Slytherian to carry the daggers of pain,_

_Though more are needed then these powerful four:_

_One to bear the ring,_

_And one to keep them all together,_

_They will be the savors of our world,_

_The savors from Slytherians first heir._

"_I told you so! I told you so! I told you so!" _Sang the now not so little voice inside Dumbledorr's head. Who, just simply rolled his eyes and looked back at the prophecy.

"Who could the heirs be?" Thought Dumbledorr as he re-read the prophecy for the 10th time. _"Well, you could try waiting it out you impatient, and may I add, very old man." _Said the voice again.

But would could it be?" Said Dumbledorr again. A few moments of heavy thinking followed this unanswerable question.

"_So......." _Said the every so annoying voice again. "_Who made this lovely prediction_?"

"Sybil." Was Dumbledorr's reply.

"_So that's 3 now right?"_

"It seems so."

-------------- Back in the great hall---

"Yeah it does Harry!" Said Collin. "It means everything!"

"Yeah. Sure it does." Replied a very annoyed Ron.

"So Harry," Said Fred, trying to change the subject. "When did you and Ginny start going out?"

Immediately, Harry had all of the Weasley's unwanted attention.

"Ummm...., Well, I really don't know when I started liking her, but I remember when I asked her out."

--------------Flash Back: Summer time-----------

It's a hot summer day, perfect blue sky's, and cooled water. Harry and the Weasley's were at the beach, having a rather pleasant time. When disaster struck.

"HELP!" Cried a terrified Ginny as she got sucked back into the current. Fighting as hard as she could to try and get away.

"GINNY!" Cried an even more terrified Mrs. Weasley. (If that's possible) "Harry! Behind you!"

Harry whipped around to see Ginny struggling to swim back into shore about 23 meters out. "Ginny! Hold on!"

"I'm COMING GINNY!" As Harry grabbed someone else's surfboard and ran down to swim after Ginny. ( Who looked amazing in her 2 piece bathing suit Harry, would rather die then admit this and face Ron's wrath.)

(All right, imagine Bay Watchers. Now, take a girl with a surfboard under her arm, and paste in Harry's face)

After about 5 minutes of almost fruit-less labor, he finally reached her and grabbed her hand to pull her on the board. After a few minutes of spitting up water, she started to gasp for breath.

"Harry, I didn't know you could surf!" Said a delighted Ginny.

"Actually, I can't." Replied a now worried Harry, wondering how he was going to get back to shore.

-----Back to present-------

"Well, on our way back to shore, I got up the courage that had failed me every time I tried to ask her, and finally told her."

"So, you mean to tell me that all that you faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named five times, killed a basilisk, fought countless death eaters, learned how to fight off dementors, went through three obstacles that nearly killed you, saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..."

"Voldemort, Ron, Voldemort"

"be reborn, and almost died countless times, but can't get up the nerve to ask my sister out?" Asked Ron, unfazed by Hermionie's interruption.

"Seems so."

"But I just don't understand why it took you so long!"

"Gosh Ron! Do you want to know why? It's because you are to protective of her!" Said Hermionie, "Look what you did when she started dating! You blew up at her date! I can't blame Harry for not wanting to be in the middle of that. When will you realize she has finally grown-up? What are you going to do; follow Harry and Ginny when they're on a date? Ginny is pretty Ron, get use to boys fawning over her! "

Ron didn't take in any of the last part Hermionie scream at him in, to angry at the first part.

"Who else has she been dating?" Asked Ron, whose face was slightly tinged with red.

"Oh god Ron." Hermionie said, "Until you realize that Ginny is growing up, I'll be in the library." And she left, but distinctly heard Ron mutter, "Women."

"She's right Ron, you are over protective." Said Harry, as Ron turned to glare at him.

"Whose side are you on?" Said Ron, whose face was now, was a shade redder.

"Well, since I'm dating your sister-"

But Harry couldn't finish that sentence because Ginny came back.

"Hey Harry!" Said a smiling Ginny as she went to snog him.

"Hey." Harry said after he finished kissing Ginny.

"EK UHM!"

Harry looked over to see Ron staring very angrily at Harry who was now holding Ginny's hand.

"Oh, sorry." He said as he dropped her hand, but Ginny just rolled her eyes.


	6. a little hw fight

A/N: EGH!!!!!! My sisters "playing" her viola and all I hear is scrrrrreeecccchhhh! ITS ANOYING! WHY WON'T IT STOP!?!?!?!?!WHY!!!!!!!!????

A.E.—Kinda stupid chapter.. a bit of fluff, not really getting to the whole point of the story...or maybe it is...muahahahaahaha. Lol.

"Dam." Said Ron, as the 15 minute warning bell sounded the next morning, in an audible whisper (which he really didn't need to whisper because half of the Hall heard him anyway)

"I'm still 5 inches short on this stupid essay for Potions! AND I have it NEXT! Ergh! We just got back too!"

"Well Ron," Said Hermione matter-a-factly, "You did have all summer to complete it."

"BUT WHY SO MUCH?! 13 inches for heavens sake!" Ranted Ron, who wasn't fazed at all by what Hermione said.

"Hermione." Ron added thoughtfully. " Couldn't I just have a small peak at yours?"

"No Ron."

"PLEASE?!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?" Asked Ron, successfully getting the whole tables', and the Halls' for that matter, attention.

"Because Ron, you have got to learn to start doing your own homework!" Said Hermione, who too, was getting a little loud.

"That never stopped you From Letting me cheat before!"

"RON WEASLEY! I NEVER LET YOU CHEAT!" She screeched shrilly. "YOU STOLE MY HOMEWORK! WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING, WHEN I WENT TO THE LOO, EVEN WHEN I WENT TO BED!I WOULD NEVER LET YOU CHEAT OFF ME AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU NOW!!!!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Yelled Ron.

"I'LL YELL AT WHO EVER I WANT TO!"

"WHATEVER! YOU GREAT KNOW-IT-ALL!"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but for once, in a very long time, couldn't say anything. Her eyes started swelling up with tears.

"so. Is that what you think?" Asked Hermione, so softly, barely even Ron could hear her.

"Is that what I am?" she asked again. "I'm a great big know-it-all?"

"NO!" Said Ron, who looked thoroughly disgusted with himself for making her cry. ( So disgusted with himself, he couldn't even see Ginny and Harry snogging.)

"sure ron. whatever" Said a very hurt Hermione just before she ran out of the Great Hall.

"NO HERMIONE! Wait!" Cried Ron.

Ginny, who pulled away from Harry just in time to realize what was happening, ran after her, throwing her brother a disgusted look.

Deciding to let Ginny take care of Hermione, because he knew she'd say the right thing.

"WOMAN!" Ron declared as he sat back down next to Harry.

(Who realized that Ron was saying that a lot lately.) Decided to point out that he had just made is best friend cry.

"I know I did Harry! Do you think I feel good about it? Merlin!"

"I'm just saying Ron, an apology might not be that bad!"

"I know what your saying Harry, now shut-up."

"Fine. I will."

"Good"

"Hmph."

Harry was being a push over. And when Harry was a ush over, then it usually meant he was daydreaming about Ginny.

"Where you snogging my sister?" Ron asked suspiciously as Harry looked up with a panicked expression over his face.

"Um.... No?"

"Why you little-"

But Ron could never finish his sentence because the hall was pierced with screams, his too.

A/N: CLIFFIE! LOL! I'm going to type the next chapter in a second. TTYL!


	7. flashes of light

A/N: Short. But to the point. Srry! I g2g! BED time!

Dumbledorr looked up from his conversation with Professor Flitwick in alarm, as the screams continued.

**_BAM!_**

A flashes of multiple colors of light flashed throughout the hall as 6 students were lifted into the air.

Gold light shoved Harry into the air as a sword appeared in his hand.

Godric Gryffindor sword 

Blue light shoved Cho into the air as a bow connected onto her arm. _Rowalda Ravenclaw's bow._

Nera was lifted into the air by a purple light as a staff appeared in her hand._Helga Hufflepuff 's staff._

Draco was lifted into the air by a red light as daggers appeared in his hand too._ Salazar Slytherian daggers._

Ron was gently lifted into the air as a ring was delicately slipped onto his finger.

Hermione too was lifted into the air as a crown was gently placed onto her bed of brown frizzy hair.

It was over in seconds.

"Ah" said the little voice inside Dumbledorr's head. 'the Heirs have finally assembled at Hogwarts."

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Nera, and Draco, Please accompany me to my office...Now!" Said a rather disheveled Dumbledorr.


	8. Blood

A/N: This is kinda funny chapter. I'm in a **really weird** mood today.... oh well!

There is more dialog then explanation in this chapter....... Thought I aught to warn you.

"Well..." Dumbledorr started off as every one filled into the room. "It seams that my little voice inside my head was correct."

_A voice inside his head? _Thought Harry. _That can't be good. Maybe he's finally cracking. He is like what..175 years old. Am I cracking up? Do I have a little voice inside my head to?_

"_**Yes." Replied the voice inside his head.**_

_WOW! That's cool._

_**What ever you say 'Super Man'** _

_I Never knew you where there! I could be talking to you when I'm sitting there bored out of my mind! Why didn't you talk to me before?_

_**Voice inside his head-- just shakes his head Your lucky your famous, or you'd be worthless.**._

_That wasn't very nice! Wait.....Maybe I'm crack-_

But Harry was quickly pulled out of his 'conversation' as Dumbledorr started to talk again.

"The prophecy has finally come true it seems."

"Prophecy? What kind of prophecy Professor?" Asked Hermione.

"The Prophecy about the Founders' Heirs of course." He replied.

"Oh!" Hermionie said as comprehension dawned on her face.

"Excuse me," said Ron timidly,(who was standing as far away from everybody he could) "But I think I speak for all the rest of us stupid people when I say 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'"

Inside Harry's head

_Did he just call me stupid??_

_**Yes, you idiot. He did.**_

_HEY! That wasn't very nice!_

_**Tough kid. The world ain't very nice.**_

_Gosh! Someone 's touchy TODAY!_

_**voice inside head, yet again, shakes his head**_

_Why do you keep shaking your head?_

_**I stand by what I said. 'Your lucky your famous, our you'd be worthless.'**_

_Oh! So is that what you think! _

_**Yep. Pretty much. **_

000000 Outside Harry's head0000000

"Well Mr. Weasley, a few years back there was a prophecy made by Sybil. It was about six people. 4 of them were the houses' heirs. The fifth one was the one to keep them together. And the last one was to wear the ring-"

"Ring?" Asked Ron again. "I thought a ring was women wear! Why do I have it?"

"Well, isn't that a little obvious Weasley!?" Chorded Draco.

"???"

"He means you're a woman Ron," said Hermionie.

"WHAT!? THAT COWARD HAS THE NERVE TO CALL ME A WOMAN!"

"What's wrong with being a woman Ron?" Asked Hermionie.

"BECAUSE I'M A MAN; "

"Mr. WEASLEY! Please contain yourself!" Cried a very disgusted and angry Professor Mcgonigal, who had just arrived from sending the other students to bed.

"Go on Professor." Said Harry. Who recently came back to our world.

"Well, as I said, Everyone of you is special to the group. If one of you dies-

"Were gona die?" Asked an alarmed Cho.

"No, Miss. Cho, you will not die if I can help it. Now, where was I?"

"How important each of us is important to the group." Replied Hermionie, who, to everyone's disgust but the teachers, was taking notes.

"Ah, yes, if one of you dies, then there will be no group. All of you are special because all of you were chosen. Cho- you're here because your mom was related to Miss Ravenclaw. Harry-your dad, and more obvious reasons; Draco-your father; Miss Neva- Your mother. Now, Miss Granger is here because she holds large amounts of knowledge, and will keep all of you together with her reasoning-"

"She can't make Malfoy stop beginning such a git" Chorded Ron, who was still mad about having to wear the ring.

"RON! SLAP"

"MERLIN Hermionie."

"Ackhem."

"Oh! Sorry professor."

'No need to be sorry Miss Granger." Replied Dumbledorr, with that familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Now please, no more interruptions," he said, his gaze lingering on Ron, who was about to retort, but decided against it. Mr. Weasley is here because his loyalty and bravery exceeds the rest of the student body, it seems. Now, look down at your 'weapons'. The heirs, of course, have there House's weapons. Miss Granger, has her books and common sense,"

-"Do the rest of us not have common sense?"

"RON! Will you ever shut-up? smack"

"OWHHH!"

"And Mr. Weasley here," Said Dumbledorr, obviously over looking what just happened, "Has power. With a twist of the ring, he can; heal, rejuvenate his power, transport things or people, turn items into different things, and so on."

Ron became very happy at this. He liked his new "man's" ring.

"You have all been chosen through the different qualities each of you possesses-"

"Professor," Said Harry, who looked extremely thoughtful. "If I give each of them some of my blood, will they become almost immortal too?"

"YOUR IMORTAL?" Said Hermionie hysterically. "All that time we spend worried sick, and you could not DIE?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Hello Albus." Said Snape, as he and the rest of the professors filled into the room.

"Sorry about the interruption." He said, "We had to do our check in the common rooms. Everyone's in bed."

"It's fine Severus, thank you, and do take a seat!" He said, as he 'drew' up chairs for everyone. "Now, Miss Granger, while part of that is true, you must hear the full prophecy. What ever is said inside this room is confidential. You cannot tell, even if you wanted to. I have placed a charm on this room, so it will be impossible to talk about any of this. Even submitted under a curse, my charm shall not fold. I do believe Harry, that it's their right to chose. Now, will you please get me my Pensive." Dumbledorr said, gesturing to the silver bowl.

--o—o—o—o—o—o—o--

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,"_ Said a misty Sybil, rising from the silver liquid inside the bowl. _"...Born to those who have trice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives The one born with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is born as the seventh month dies."_

"Professor? Does this mean, that Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort?" Asked Hermione as she looked at Harry, who in turn, was looking at the floor. "But, how does that make him immortal?"

"To answer both your questions, yes, and no." Replied Dumbledorr, who was looking quite old at the moment. "Yes, sadly, Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort. And No, this prophecy has nothing really to do with him being immortal. Inside Harry's' veins runs love. His mother's love. You all probably know that Lily Potter died to save him. This is old magic. When she died for him, she placed protection on him. The strongest protection magic can get you. Now, in his 4th year, Voldemort was smart enough to take some of Harry's blood, so that he too, was immortal. So yes, actually, it does relate to the prophecy quite a bit because if you try to kill either of them, then the curse shall rebound on you. To sum it up, because you students need to get to bed, -"Like we'll get any sleep."- No one, besides those that possess Harry's blood, can kill you. This means, his blood will save you hundreds of times, but it also means, you will not die. This is why you must chose carefully. Will you give the rest of your lives, to help Harry defeat Voldemort? Or will you stay out of the fight that we are desperately losing? The choose, is yours. Now, you may go to bed and ponder these thoughts, or if you have chosen, you can tell me now."

Hermione looked around the room, her face , like everyone else's, was set in determination, they all wanted to help Harry. They all wanted the mass amounts of muggle and muggle-born sprees to stop. They all wanted the world to be safe.

"Sir," She said timidly, but strongly. "I believe none of us would be here now if we all didn't want to fight."

In agreement, everyone in the room shook their heads 'yes'. They all wanted nothing more then to defeat those that had harmed their family. Even Draco nodded his head vigorously.

"So it is agreed!" said Dumbledorr delightedly. "We shall make the blood transformation tomorrow after breakfast. Good bye, and have a nice sleep!"

Everyone, tired as they were, (it was 1 in the morning) was to excided to go asleep, except Harry, who had gotten that out over the summer.

'They have no idea what they have just gotten themselves into.' Thought Harry tiredly.

A/N: YEAH BABY! Sorry, it took 3 days to update! I hopped **all** yesterday! We left at 11 for my sisters game, and didn't come back till 10:17 p.m.! I was soooooo tired! Lol, well, till next chapter. **if anyone has any good ideas for the next chapter, please tell me, all I have planned is the blood transformation! So please tell me! LoL!**

**5 pages! WOW! Im on a roll! **


	9. Its raining FOOOODDDDDD

A/N: Few words... Sorry I haen't updated, I'm trying to make this a very long chapter, b/c I may not be updating next week either. This is due to the fact that my schedual is

6:00 am-Wake up

6:45- Catch bus

7:30- Start some stupid Spanish thing

2:30- School "lets out"

5:00- Finally go home after 2 and a half hours of working on a stupid play, with no break

5:30- Leave for practice

8:35- Arrive home

10:00 pm – go to sleep

As you see, there is no room for writing. This chapter may seem weird, due to the fact I spent the last 4 hours babysitting a very hyper 3 year old (He's really cute though) And its 10:20pm and my eyelids are dropping... a lot. Dad's out hunting, Moms asleep, prefect time to write. AND I have finally started reading Lord Of The Rings. And I think It might rub off in my stories. Well, anyway, To the story then.

"Hey Harry?" Asked Ron, as he tried to sleep. "Why didn't you tell us about the prophecy?"

"Ron!" Cried a very tired Harry. "Go back to bed!" But Harry wasn't tired. To tell you the truth, he really didn't know the answer to Ron's question. The only answer he could think of would probably get Ron yelling at him.

"But I can't sleep."

"Well, then here, take this!" Harry said, as he through Ron the cassette and the cassette player.

"Wow.. What's this?" Ron asked, turning it over in his hand.

'It's a cassette Ron."

"?"

"Here." Harry Said as he got out of bed to show Ron how to work it.

"You put the cassette in here. Take these earplugs and put them in your ear. (Yes Ron, like Extendable Ears) Then you hit this button." And as he hit the button, a long drowning sound filled Ron's ears.

"EGH!" Ron said as he wiped the headphones off. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"I'm insomniac, and so one day, I decided to tape Binn's lectures and I've gotten full night sleeps ever since."

"Oh. Ok" He said as he put them back on and sat his head down on the pillow as Harry went back to bed.

Harry sorely missed his cassette player already. But, he had to stop Ron from asking him about the Prophecy. He needed his own time to think.

"Good Morning!" Dumbledorr Said as he led "The Group" to the dungeons, where Snape was brewing a blood transformation potion.

"I hope you all had a good nights sleep." He said with that familiar twinkle, twinkling in his eye.

And quit a few groggy, sleepy children(Except Ron, who had the best sleep of his life) Replied with a few 'Sure. Whatever Professor.' And 'Where are we?"

"Now, Professor Snape has been kind enough to make us all some Blood Transferring Potions. All you must do is put Harry's blood into your goblet, fill it with potion, and drink a way. Are you ready Harry?"

"Yes." He said, very solemnly, and very tiredly (for he had give-in up his tape. THE HUMANITY!)

"Well then, let us begin!" Said Dumbledorr, as "The Group" all formed a single filed line and walked into the Potions room.

"Good morning Professor Snape!" He cried cheerily.

"Not so sure what's good about it, you old wind bag." He replied under his breath.

"What was that my dear?"

"Nothing sir."

"I thought so. Now, how is the potion going?"

"It shall be ready in a few moments." Snape replied, stirring the bright green potion, while adding something that defiantly did not look legal.

"Good. Very good. Now students, please take a goblet," He said as he waved his pretty, little wand and **POUF** gold goblets started raining down on the poor, helpless kids.

"Oh! My fault!" He said as he flicked his wand the other way, causing the goblets to rain down harder.

'I knew I should have left for Dumstrung years ago.' Thought Snape as he watch the "Headmaster" try to draw up goblets, when hundreds of them started cascading down from the ceiling, pounding dents into his student's desks, his desk, and the floor.

"Headmaster," Snape cried, "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yes Severus, I can manage myself." He replied as he flicked his wand again, and again, and again, until finally, not only goblets were raining down, but breakfast was too. (This was the only good thing because the very tired children were very hungry too.)

'FOOOODDDD!' Was all the children could think of as they saw; sausage, eggs, bacon, ham, pancakes, bagels, and toast, fall from the ceiling.

"My stomach hurts!" Cried Ron to the rest of the students, who had all taken refuge under the dented desks when the orange juice started sprouting up by the door.

"Please Headmaster! Just let me fix it!" They heard Snape cry as he dodged a goblet.

"NO SEVERUS! I can do it myself! I don't need a pansy like you to fix things for me!" Replied an enraged Dumbledorr.

"But HEADMASTER! If this doesn't stop, then I will never be able to administer the potion!"

"FINE!" Screamed Dumbledorr, "JUST FINE! YOU DO EVERTHING! WHY LET THE "HEADMASTER" FIX HIS MISTAKES? I MESSUP ONCE AND THE WORLD THINKS I HAVE FINALLY CRACKED!!"

"I already knew he cracked along time ago." Whispered Draco. "That "brilliant" can't be so brilliant if he can't even transfigure a few simple goblets!"

"This is probably some type of lesson DRACO! Really, the headmasters right. He messes up once, and everyone thinks he's finally gone cuckoo!" Said Hermionie, convinced this was a lesson, and was even taking notes on the improper way to transfigure things from thin air.

'Mcgonigal shall be pleased with this!' She thought, as she finished writing the 3ft notes.

**BOOM** and with that, the goblets stopped falling, the breakfast stopped pouring, and the orange juice stopped sprouting up.

"Now, everyone come here so I can give out this potion!" Said a disheveled Dumbledorr as he filed one of the hundreds of goblets with what was left of the potion, and blood he stole from Harry the night before.

As everybody finished drinking they automatically felt different. Stronger, and braver. Very brave actually, even Draco felt it; after all, Harry is a descendent from the great Brave Gryffindor.

A/N: Yeah....that's all I wanted to do in this chapter. Ill either send it in now, or tomarrow. Not sure. Really tired. Cant THINK!


	10. The training

A/N: ITS OVER! THE PLAY IS FINALLY OVER! YES! Lol………… ok:) this chapter will be a lot more serious then the rest, just b/c I'm trying to establish the basics. Not much fun, and it's kind of short……

"Good Morning students!" Cried Dumbledorr, it had been two weeks since Harry's blood transformation. "I trust you all had a good weekend! Now, I wish to see those who I have spoken too, you know who you are, in my office. Now."

'Huh.' Thought Hermionie as she, Harry, and Ron walked to his office, 'I wonder what this is all about.'

"Hello again!" Said Dumbledorr, a little to happily for 8:30 in the morning. "I have decided that it best that we were to wait a while to make sure Harry's blood successfully transfused with your own. Now that sufficient time has passed, and no one has died or gotten sick, I believe it is time to start your training. The staff have all been alerted and have all been more then happy to help. Professor Flitwick will be teaching you more advanced charms, Mr. Moody, who has decided to join us again this year, will be teaching you much more advance and a lot more vile and dangerous curses. While Professor Snape will be teaching, or, re-teaching some of you more advanced potions too. Professor Mcgonigal has also thought it wise for each of you to become an Animagus. I will be teaching you each in turn at night how to use your weapons and how to defend yourselves. As I see, neither of you four have taken off your weapons-"

"That's because we can't sir!" Said Cho, trying to take off hers. "We don't know why, but they just won't come off!"

"I understand Miss Cho. As I was saying, I shall be teaching you four first." He said, looking in turn at Harry, Draco, Cho, and Nera. " Tonight I wish to stare your training Miss Nera, because you are the youngest, you will have a lot of catching up to do. I suggest to start studying, if you need a book out of the Restricted section, don't hesitate to ask a teacher, they will understand. And, if you need help, I am sure Miss Granger here will be more then happy to help you." He said, looking at Hermionie who was blushing with either pride, or embarrassment.

" Please meet me here at 7:00 tonight. I will show you The Room of Requirements, and here is where I will be meeting you all from now on. I also suggest that all of you too, start studying up on you subject, and, all of the others. Today I shall meet with Miss Nera, Monday-Cho, Tuesday-Hermionie, Wednesday- Ron, Thursday- Draco, Friday- Harry, and on Saturday you are all to meet here and you shall all duel each other, for that is the only way to really improve under pressure. 7o'clock; Room of Requirements, I shall see you guys later, I have some pressing business to attend to…... OH! And do think of what you would like to transform into, you shall start once we get the ok from Professor Mcgonigal, the faster the better, GOOD DAY!" Dumbledorr concluded as he got out of his chair and went to his room to fetch a book while the others stood-up and left.

" Hello Professor," Nera said nervously as she stood outside of Dumbledorr's Office, jumping from one foot to the next with her wand in hand.

"Good Evening Nera. Do come in, and there is no need to be so nervous, I'm only going to teach you the basics today. Nothing big. And here," Dumbledorr said as he picked up a stack of books from the corner of his desk, "These are for you, please read and memorize the first 3 chapters by next Sunday. This one," He said pulling off the top book from the stack he shoved in her arms, "is about occulemency, the power to block people out from your mind, this castle is protected from many a chanted spells, but the real world isn't. This one is about curses and how to block them, and this is a book of animals and their characteristics for you to chose from. And this last one, is _Hogwarts, a History_, just a bit of light reading, thought you might like to know about your school.

"I love to read sir!" Squeaked Nera, sill a little freaked out.

"Good! You more like Miss Granger then I thought!" He replied, his eyes twinkling." And now, to the Room of Requirements!"

As Nera, after walking a good 3 miles, looked into the Room of Requirements, she was amazed. The walls were covered with all types of_ Dark Arts _and _Curses Through the Ages,_ books. There were at least 12 different types and sizes of wands on the table, which itself was made up of beautiful mahogany. On the floor were piles of pillows, and the black bored had hundreds of spells and their meanings written on it. All in all, Nera was floored.

"WOW!" Was all she could say as she walked around the room, peering into the corners. "I can't believe there is such a place like this! This is sooooooooooo COOOL!" She squeaked as she picked up a moving diagram of a person transforming to a fox, complete with sound and striking details.

"Yes Miss Nera, this room seems to have a mind of it's own. Now, I shall show you how disarm and opponent, and we shall go from there."

"Ok." Said Nera, as she positioned herself in front of the pillows, just in case.

"EXPLIREMUS!" Cried Dumbledorr.

"ah!" Cried Nera, as the wand started to slip from her fingers.

"Hey! Come back here!" She said as she pointed her finger at her wand that was inches from Dumbledorr's outstretched hand. The wand just stopped. Dumbledorr looked surprised, but Nera started to get angry.

"I SAID COME HERE!" She screamed at the wand, as it started flying back to **her** outstretched hand. "thank you!" She said to her anatomic object, lying in her hand.

"Very good Miss Nera! I didn't think you'd get the hang of your powers so quickly! I'm surprised! I was going to give you this book to read after a few more practices to get you to control your powers better, but it seems you can start it now! Very good indeed! DEAR ME! Time flies when your working hard It's already 9 o'clock! And you still probably have homework! Good bye! Don't forget about Saturday though!" He said, as he ushered her out the door. Normally, 9 o'clock would be fairly early for one of his private training sessions to end. But, he had eaten a very large dinner. And had drink in more then a man with a blatter that old should have. Nonetheless, he had a silver chamber pot in his room calling to him.


End file.
